diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven's Fury
damage as Holy over seconds to all enemies caught within it. | class = Crusader (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Conviction | gen = | cd = seconds | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Holy | cost = | other = Destroys corpses | skill_image = HeavenFury.jpg }} Heaven's Fury is a Conviction skill in Diablo III. In-game Summons an independent ray (sometimes called "orbital laser" for its appearance and effect) that homes at enemies, moving with normal (100%) movement speed. It damages all enemies caught in an yards radius blast. As long as there is an enemy within range, the ray tries to remain atop of them. If no enemies are within reasonable range, the ray does not move. Despite being an independent damaging skill, it has the Proc Coefficient of 5%, not zero. Runes )]] *'Blessed Ground': The ray also leaves trails of holy ground in areas it damages, which cause damage as Holy over seconds to enemies within it. Multiple trails do not stack. *'Ascendancy': The ray of power grows in strength, increasing the blast radius to yards and damage to over 6 seconds. *'Split Fury': The ray splits into three smaller rays, each dealing damage over 6 seconds. The radius of each ray's blast decreases to yards, and rays may not intersect (although an enemy large enough can be hit by multiple rays at once). *'Thou Shalt Not Pass': The damage type changes to Lightning, and the ray leaves an yard radius pools of sanctified ground that is rendered impassable for enemies: they may leave it (moving away from the center), but entry is impossible for them. A new pool is created every seconds, each lasts seconds. *'Fires of Heaven': Instead of summoning a ray, the Crusader fires a piercing beam of power that extends yards in front of them, damaging enemies it passes through for damage. This beam does not deal damage over time, causing its damage instantly. The skill's cooldown is removed, but the Crusader must endure an additional Wrath cost. The Proc Coefficient also increases to 50%. Non-rune enhancements *'Fate of the Fell' (Legendary Two-Handed Flail): increases damage by 375-500% and adds two more rays per cast. The rays may not intersect. With Split Fury rune, adds two more, to a total of five. With Fires of Heaven, releases three beams at 25 degrees angle to each other. *'Eberli Charo' (Legendary Shield): reduces the cooldown by 45-50%. *'Ivory Tower' (Legendary Shield): each successful block releases Fires of Heaven in the direction the bearer is facing. *'Bracer of Fury' (Legendary Bracers): deals 300-400% increased damage to Blinded, Frozen, Stunned or Immobilized foes. *'Shield of Fury' (Legendary Crusader Shield): with every tick of damage, increases damage done to an enemy by 25-30%, stacking up to 20 times for each foe, until the enemy dies. *'Aegis of Valor' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Attacking with increases Heaven's Fury damage by 100% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times multiplicatively. *'Aegis of Valor' (Set Bonus for 6 items): increases damage by 20,000%. Development The idea for Heaven's Fury came from the desire to see a "hand of God" ability reach out and crush the Crusader's enemies, a Zeus-like bolt ability. In its first incarnation, the ability was directed through a series of right clicks on the player's mouse, causing light to rain down in a snake-like pattern. It was scrapped due to the noise it produced and problems generated with multiplayer. A second incarnation had the Crusader channel the ability, but it "didn't feel right" for a Crusader to channel, as the Crusader was conceptualized with being on the move and striking enemies. Thus, it was decided to give the ability its own AI,2014-03-17, UILDING A HERO: CRUSADER SKILL DESIGN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-30 and let the ray target enemies on its own.2013-12-05, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Gameplay Systems + Crusader Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-02-22 Trivia *Name of the Thou Shalt Not Pass rune is a possible reference to the famous quote "You Shall Not Pass" by Gandalf in "Fellowship of the Ring". This quote has become a catchphrase due to the film adaptation. *High Prophet Barim in World of Warcraft has the identical spell with the same name. References Category:Crusader Skills